A pesar de todo, te amo Sasuke-kun
by takedigi
Summary: El amor es algo complicado. Es un sentimiento que puede hacer a las personas felices. Pero también es capaz de hacerlas infelices. Una de las posibilidades es cuando ves a quien amas caer en la oscuridad sin poder salvarlo. Aún así, este sentimiento no desaparecerá. Pensamientos de Sakura durante los Caps 692 y 693 del manga.
**Hola a todos. Otro fic del mundo de Naruto. Este es con una trama más seria. Con drama y un amor doloroso. Esta historia será desde la perspectiva de Sakura en los caps 692 y 693 del manga. Espero que os encante, en especial a todos los fans de Sakura.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece. Es del autor Masashi Kishimoto, editada por Shūeisha y animada por el estudio Pierrot.**

* * *

Por fin. Después de tantos esfuerzos y tantos, tantos sacrificios, esta guerra había terminado con Kaguya sellada y los Biju liberados. Solo faltaba que todos fueran liberados del Tsukiyomi Infinito. Y de repente… todo se desmorona.

-Pero primero… Ejecutaré a los Cinco Kages que aún están dentro del Tsukiyomi Infinito- son las palabras que Sasuke-kun responde con unos ojos que muestran una gran oscuridad.

Antes de poder asimilar esas palabras, Sasuke-kun usa su Rinnegan para controlar a todos los Biju. Incluido al Kyubi, Kurama. El compañero de Naruto.

No podía creerlo. Creía… Creía que por fin había abandonado el camino de la venganza. Creía de verdad que el equipo 7 había renacido. Durante la batalla contra Kaguya sentí que éramos un equipo. ¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto?

Aun sin poder recuperarme de lo que está pasando, escucho a Kakashi-sensei preguntarle a Sasuke-kun si aún busca venganza y temo oír su respuesta. Pero él afirma que las cosas son distintas.

-Destruiré y Reconstruiré. Crearé una nueva Aldea, en un mundo liberado de las garras de la oscuridad...- responde Sasuke con frialdad- En otras palabras... Lo que busco, lo que anhelo… Es una **Revolución-**

Ante esas palabras recuerdo lo que dijo al llegar de repente al campo de batalla. Cuando afirmó que se convertiría en Hokage.

 _-"Los Kages actuales provocaron esta situación. Así que me convertiré en Hokage y cambiaré la aldea"-_

¿Era esto a lo que se refería? Antes de continuar con mis pensamientos, Sasuke-kun realiza un jutsu que levanta a la tierra afectándonos a mí y a Kakashi-sensei varias rocas, y atrapa a todos los Biju en grandes esferas de rocas en el aire.

No lo entiendo. No soy capaz de comprender lo que planea Sasuke-kun. Ni tampoco soy capaz de comprender las palabras del Sabio de los Seis Caminos sobre la disputa entre hermanos y Naruto respondiendo que esa disputa iba a terminarla ahora.

Caen rocas por la zona, pero mis ojos se centran en mis dos compañeros de equipo. Quieta, sin poder hacer nada, escucho como Naruto le pide a Sasuke-kun que libere a los Biju justo cuando han conseguido la libertad. Pero la respuesta de Sasuke-kun vuelve a paralizarme.

-Ahora mismo, tú eres el Jinchuriiki de todos ellos- responde Sasuke-kun, sin ninguna emoción- Sin contar con que tienes un parte de sus Chakras en tu interior. Destruiré hasta la última parte de ellos-

No... No puede ser… ¿No estará tratando de decir que…?

-Eso significa que tu muerte, Naruto, es **inevitable** \- dice Sasuke-kun de la forma más fría que pueda recordar-

Las palabras que dice a continuación no soy capaz de escucharlas. Porque mi mente lucha contra lo que mi corazón sabe. Sasuke-kun se ha hundido más en la oscuridad.

Pero aún así soy capaz de escuchar a Naruto decir que no dejará a Sasuke-kun hacer lo que dice. Puedo ver en sus ojos su voluntad. Él… luchará contra Sasuke-kun, para zanjar todo.

-Vamos a otro lugar- dice Sasuke-kun dándonos a todos la espalda- Sabes a donde me refiero-

Veo a Sasuke-kun empezando a marcharse, y antes de que pueda hacer algo, Kakashi-sensei intenta detenerlo.

-¡Espera, Sasuke! – grita Kakashi-sensei intentando caminar hacia Sasuke-kun, pero de repente se derrumba.

Me acerco a Kakashi-sensei para poder ayudarlo. No puedo estar segura del todo, pero lo que le acaba de pasar deben ser los efectos secundarios por usar el Mangekyō Sharingan que ya no tiene.

Sosteniéndole por el brazo derecho, miro hacia donde está Sasuke-kun. Se está marchando sin ninguna duda, para luchar contra Naruto. E intentará matarlo.

No puedo hacer nada para evitar esa batalla. No puedo hacer nada para que Sasuke-kun se quede. Solo… Solo puedo sentir como derramo lágrimas, como una tonta. Pero mi corazón me pide que haga algo.

Debo intentarlo. No. Debo hacerlo. Aunque no sirva de nada. Aunque no consiga evitar lo que ocurrirá, debo hacerlo. No quiero quedarme callada y arrepentirme.

-Yo… ¡Yo sé que no puedo hacer nada detener esto!- grito para que Sasuke-kun me escuche.

Mi mente me dice que me detenga, pero escucho a mi corazón. Estoy segura de las posibles consecuencias. Estoy segura que solo me depara más dolor.

-A pesar de lo mucho que me preocupo por ti… ¡A pesar de que te amo mucho!-

Si. Incluso en este momento, no soy capaz de evitar decirle mis sentimientos por él. Pero es lo que dice mi corazón. No importa todo lo que se y todo lo que he visto hasta ahora.

-No pude seguirte cuando necesitaste ayuda... o evitar que cogieras el camino equivocado… Todo lo que pude hacer fue sentarme y llorar…-

Es verdad. Incluso, cuando me decidí a no dudar para rescatar a Sasuke-kun, al final, para que no cayera más en la oscuridad decidí acabar con su vida y cargar con el dolor y el odio que fuera a recibir. Y tampoco fui capaz de hacer eso. ¿Cómo puede ser tan frágil mi determinación?

-¡En verdad soy lamentable!-

A pesar de que creo que he cambiado mucho, sigo sintiendo que soy esa niña que no pudo hacer nada para detener a Sasuke-kun de irse de la aldea. Pero…

-Pero… ¡Pero, Sasuke-kun! Si aún tengo, un lugar en tu corazón... incluso si es solo un poco. ¡Por favor, No vuelva a marcharte!-

-Si estamos juntos de nuevo, estoy segura de que podremos regresar a aquellos días-

No puedo parar. Porque eso es lo que siento. A pesar de que seguro eso sea imposible, y que todo lo que haya dicho no haya servido para nada, no puedo negar lo que siento de verdad. Deseo que el equipo 7 vuelva a estar unido. Deseo que recuperemos esos momentos. Pero sobretodo… Deseo que Sasuke-kun vuelva con nosotros. Conmigo.

Entre mis lágrimas y mis pensamientos, escucho levemente como se detiene unos pasos. La única persona que estaba caminando era…

Abro los ojos y puedo ver a Sasuke-kun que se ha detenido. ¿Lo que he dicho ha servido de algo? ¿He podido alcanzar a su corazón? Justo cuando pienso que he podido hacer algo, veo en Sasuke-kun una sonrisa terrorífica mientras me mira. Ahora lo sé. **No ha servido para nada**.

" _De verdad que eres… molesta"_

Esas palabras… La primera vez que las dijo estaban llenas de rabia. Me lo merecía en aquel momento. Y la segunda vez sentí que había felicidad y tristeza. Y ahora…

En menos de un segundo, Sasuke-kun está a mi lado, y con su mano está… **Apuñalándome** …

¿Es esto real? Siento dolor. Por un momento mi mente me dice que es un Genjutsu. Pero no cambia este dolor. El dolor de mi corazón apuñalado por Sasuke-kun. Esta es su respuesta a mis súplicas.

Siento cómo pierdo las fuerzas. Siento como caigo en un sueño. Escucho un ruido ¿Es mi cuerpo que se cae en el suelo? Siento una mano que intenta protegerme. ¿Kakashi-sensei? Mi mente está a punto de dormir. Pero por alguna razón, aún puedo escuchar lo que está pasando.

-¡No tenías que usar un Genjutsu en Sakura-chan!- oigo a alguien gritar ¿Naruto?

-Si la hubiera dejado así, nos hubiera seguido- otra voz, fría y distante. ¿Sasuke-kun?- Se hubiera interpuesto en nuestro camino-

Así que es eso. Ha usado un genjutsu contra mí. Porque para él soy una molestia. Entonces ¿Por qué este dolor que siento no deja de crecer?

-Sakura… De verdad quería salvarte…- esa voz que escucho cerca. Kakashi-sensei- Todo este tiempo…-

Deténgase, Kakashi-sensei. No tiene que hacer esto. Sasuke-kun ya me ha dado una respuesta. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo.

-¿Se estaba divirtiendo en su pequeño sueño de amor?- pregunta Sasuke-kun con frialdad- En cuanto a mí, no tengo ninguna razón para amarla y por tanto, no veo razón de por qué ella lo hace-

Un sueño de amor. Jeje. Es verdad. Puede que al principio fuera eso. Era ingenua y no sabía nada del mundo. Incluso ahora, estoy segura de que todo el mundo me diría de que dejara de amar a un criminal como Sasuke-kun. Que tenía que madurar y ver la realidad. Y aún así, a pesar de que él acaba de confirmar que no siente nada por mí, no puedo evitar amarlo ¿por qué?

-Lo único para lo que se necesita una razón es cuando odias a alguien- responde Kakashi-sensei al comentario de Sasuke-kun- ¿Acaso ella no te dijo que te quería a su lado?-

¿Solo se necesita una razón cuando odias a alguien? Es verdad. No hace falta razón ninguna para amar. Aunque sea considerado algo estúpido, y por ello sufra un montón, no puedo evitar este sentimiento que es muy importante para mí.

-Intentaste matarla una vez- sigue hablando Kakashi-sensei- y aún así, incluso ahora ella sigue llorando por ti-

Kakashi-sensei. Así que lo sabía, todo este tiempo. Realmente soy fácil de leer cuando se trata de Sasuke-kun. Mi mente aún escucha aunque no sea capaz de reaccionar, y escucho las palabras de Kakashi-sensei.

" _Porque te ama tanto que rompe su corazón"_

Mi corazón. He sufrido una cantidad de veces que mi corazón se rompía por Sasuke-kun. Cuando creí que había muerto, cuando estaba en grave peligro, cuando se marchó de la aldea, cuando se unió a Akatsuki, cuando intentó matarme, y ahora también. Pero a pesar de todo, sigo amándolo. Y sabiendo el camino de Sasuke-kun, siento que mi corazón se romperá definitivamente.

-Esas son, cadenas de un pasado fallido- dice Sasuke-kun, sintiendo una pequeña emoción, pero tristemente no soy capaz de averiguar cuál.

Siento que mi mente está a punto de caer. Apenas soy capaz de escuchar lo que parece ser Sasuke-kun marcándose. Solo me queda dormir.

-Yo prometí…- esa voz, Naruto- Hace mucho tiempo, le prometí a Sakura-chan, que sin importar qué, traería a Sasuke de regreso-

No. Por favor, Naruto. No sigas. Se mejor que nadie que también quieres traer a Sasuke-kun de vuelta porque para ti es tu amigo. Sé que lo haces para recuperar al equipo 7, y por tu propia felicidad. Pero por favor, no lo haga por esa promesa. Solo te he causado más dolor.

" _Sensei. Ya debería conocer mi camino ninja, ¿no?"_

El camino ninja de Naruto... Es verdad. " _Jamás retrocederé a mi palabra. Ese es mi camino ninja_." Siempre has conseguido hacer posible lo imposible y nunca has retrocedido en tu camino ninja.

Siento que ya no pueda más. Ya no puedo escuchar nada más. Pero, antes de que caiga en este largo sueño, solo pienso una cosa más.

" _ **Por favor, Naruto. Trae de vuelta a Sasuke-kun."**_

* * *

 **Terminado. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Pensando en una historia para esta pareja, se me ocurrió esta trama. Está lleno de drama, pero soy de los que le encantó el transcurso de la historia de amor de Sakura y Sasuke. Dolorosa pero al final superando las peores adversidades. Espero que os haya gustado y comentéis. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
